I Promise
by IceQueenDagger
Summary: PG just in case, I dont know where its gonna go. Short but there will a lot more! Anyways Zidane leaves, Blanks captured could it be Kuja who is said to be dead? Dagger goes to find her love. R$R PLEASE *begging*( I wanna know if im good)
1. I Promise

That's right I'm the owner of square soft and I spend my time on line writing pointless stories about characters I made up when I could be making a game out of it and make millions of dollars of it!!! GET REAL. Ok, well this is my first fanfic and be kind and forgive me for the bad spelling and punctuation cause frankly I could care less XD.  Oh and please NO FLAMERS I hate them, well then again who doesn't? XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Promise ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: 

"Zidane why must you leave me again?"

"I have to find Blank he's pretty much my brother, you now that."

"Does Baku know where he might be?"

"Yes he should be near The Black Mage Village."

A tear ran down Garnet's face. Zidane lifted her chin and gave her a kiss. 

"I promise I will be back. I promise.........."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garnet sat in bed thinking about Zidane "He promised.." she whispered to her self "He promised..." saying this made her feel safe and that Zidane would come back. The last time he left he had kept his promise.... she just hoped he wouldn't be delayed again. She got up and got into her orange out fit she had worn during her adventures with Zidane. She had been waiting for a month, in her mind that was a month to long, she had to sneak out of the castle and find him without a solider treating her like a 3 year old. She went over and got Zidanes' old dagger and 500,000 gil. She would first go to Treno and find Amarant so she wouldn't be so lonely. 

"I can do this", she thought to herself, "I can find him!" she went to the Gargant and rode it to Treno. As soon as she walked out she saw Dr. Tot.

"DR. TOT!" Garnet screamed excitedly.

"Why Garnet I haven't seen you for ages!"

"Do you know where Amarant is?"

"I'm sorry but no, like you I haven't seen him in ages either."

"That's ok, sorry but I must be going now"

"Goodbye."

Garnet didn't have to walk far to find Amarant. She walked to where there was a huge mob and of course, Amarant was the cause of it.

"YOU DIRTY ROTTEN SHIT HEAD YOU GODAMN CHEATED!" screamed one man holding his cards.

"Why the hell do you think I cheated I don't have to cheat to beat you in cards or beat you in battle!" Amarant said calmly towards the man.

"AMARANT..." Garnet screamed excitedly. Everyone turned around and gasped. 

"Its princess Garnet"

"Isn't that the princess"?

"It's the princess of Alexandria" people whispered.

"Princess? What are you doing here?"

"I want you to help me find..."

"Zidane, right?"Amarant interrupted.

"Yes."

"Done"

Amarant and Garnet started making their way Lindbulm to borrow The Hilda Garde 2 From Garnets Uncle Cid. Once they had the ship in their possession they flew to find Garnet's one true love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Blank where the hell are you?" Zidane said to himself. He visited Conde Petit to rest. While there he saw a black mage and asked if a man had come to visit Vivi..

"I'm sorry I haven't been to the village for over a week and am not sure if a man did visit him."

"S'ok. Thanks anyways I guess I go find out the seeya!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He doesn't really love me does he?"

"Whadaya mean Garnet. He loves you Garnet with all his heart. But he loves Blank too" Amarant said {A.N. I thought Amarant should open up a lot so here's the new and improved AMARANT XD} 

"Ya, but then why did he leave me again –**sigh- **I wish he didn't leave"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Vives 'sup?"

"Z-Zidane w-what are you doing here? Where's Garnet? Did you leave her behind?  You know she hates it when her behind. Do you want anything? Will you be staying long---"?

"Yo Vives one question at a time," Zidane cut Vivi off " I'm here looking for Blank he here?"

"Uh, Oh, I coulda sworn I told ya and some one told me he got out!"

"Vivi where is he?"

"Zidane first tell me something…"

"Ok what?"

"Didn't you say Kuja died?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amarant are you sure you know how to fly this thing?"

Sure I do why?"

"Well first of all your going the wrong way and OH SHIT WATCH OUT!!!!" Right in front of the airship was the still broken North Gate {A.N. wait it was north gate that Garnet busted right? I forget! God I'm sooooo confused} and Amarant was heading right towards it.

"IT WONT TURN"

"THEN  LAND"

"HOW?''

"HERE LET ME DO IT QUICK" Garnet landed the airship but it looked just as bad maybe worse than When Tantalus crashed their theater ship.

"Shit I guess we gotta go back to Lindbulm."

"And explain to the Regent what happened to his ship after not even 20 minutes after we got it into our possession? He likes you, you tell him."

"But, Amarant, he'll be so mad at me not only did I crash his ship He has to clean it up." 

"Well let's go"

AT LINDBLUM

 "Well you see Uncle Cid…"

"I already know and am not mad so don't worry."

"Your not mad?"

"No that was only my prototype you see now I know what I need to work on steering and landing." The regent said with a mischievous smile. "Just go to the through Fossil Roo Garnet you know what I'm talking about right?"

"Yes. But Uncle Cid I…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not so good kinda a cliffhanger on both parts of the story! Garnet and Zidane aaaawwwww I love that couple I wish I had a boy friend like that I'm still all googely over my X AAWW I love him sooooo much He's so cute and nice and funny and IIII'mm getting a little off track ok well please review cause I wanna know that at least some people are reading this little poor excuse for a story. Well I think I'm gonna go count the number of fibers in my carpet until I figure out where I'm gonna got with this sad excuse for a fanfic. Well anyways I'm not gonna write any more until I get at least hhhhhmmm I guess 6 reviews or count every fiber in my rug whatever comes first. By the way I'm setting a goal of 200 reviews for when I finish this story ok for all of you that care. I also need someone to preview my stories if your interested email me at nofxgryl@yahoo.com telling me so and just for fun tell me what you like and dislike about this story and where I should go next with this k? well guess I should go now aaaawwwww I don't wanna  but Oh well 'till next time!


	2. Suspicions

 Ok I know I said I'm not gonna update till I got 6 review s but I got bored and couldn't make a new story cause of my ghetto computer (see my profile for the whole story) and I want at least 150 by the end of this story.  Well I'm not sure where I'm gonna go with this so I guess I'll just make it up as I go along K? so no flamers the first chapter didn't come out as I expected but *~**sigh~* **ohhh wweelll 

The Search Continues

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------________________________________________________________________________

 "Amarant, what about the others shouldn't we ask someone else to come along you know just in case?"

"We'll be fine ok I promise" Amarant said as he smiled towards Garnet " Besides we're already half way through Fossil Roo."

"I know it's just that we're only 2 people. What if something happened to you what would I do? I'm a princess soon to be Queen! I can't go on, on my own so far away from Alexandria!"

"Nothings going to happen!"                     

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what your saying, Zidane, is that you didn't tell anyone that Kuja lived because you where afraid every one would try to get rid of him?"

"Exactly but you said someone came here and took Blank?"

"Ya, but they were in a cloak and I didn't see their face so…."

"But how did they get Blank out of here?"

"They just told him that he was needed."

"Needed where exactly?"

"Ummmm….." 

"Shit!"

"I'm sorry Zidane…"

"S'ok…..but Dagger"

"What about her?"

"I promised her I wouldn't be more than two months. It took so long on foot to get here I didn't know that I'd have to go and look some more for Blank  I was kinda hoping he'd be right here!"

"Don't worry…. But why didn't you take an airship?"

"I wanted to leave right then and there to wait for the air ship it would take longer because Eiko has it and she's visiting The Summoner's Wall"

"Wait doesn't she live there?"

"No The regent adopted her a while ago."

"Oh that's right I remember Mikoto telling me about that."

"Well I guess I better make my way to Kuja's place!"

"Ok, you need me to come?"

 "No Vivi, that's ok you stay here."

"You sure?" Zidane nodded "Well alrighty, Buh bye"

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"OOHH the warm sun feels great. I hate it in there it's all ewe, Well I guess we'll make our way to Vivi's then right Am?"

"Sure why not?"

"Ok well as I remember its bellow the cliff near Conde Petite." As Amarant and Garnet made their way

to Vivi's Garnet thought about you guessed it….. Zidane 

Zidane why did you have to leave me? Blank would have been fine on his own I just know it! There was

no reason you had to leave! Oh, I love you so much I wish you were here right now in my arms. I wish I

even just knew if you were ok! Please be alright. Please don't be hurt. Please don't die. I love you so

much you don't even know!

" Garnet, we're almost there ok?"

"Oh alright."

"Wait we've been in the woods for little over an hour and haven't come across any village."

"It's just a little further See there it is!" just then a small black mage ran out and bumped into Garnet. 

"Oh I'm sorry." The small mage said as he got off the ground and adjusted his hat. "G-Garnet? Amarant?

W-what are guys doing here?"

"Oh Vivi, we're looking for Zidane he hasn't come by here lately has he?"

"Ya he left just yesterday mourning to find Blank I was just about to go after him! Who knows how

much trouble he'll get into after all he is going to Kuja's."  Directly after that the small mage covered his

mouth. "OoOoPpPsS (A.N. I 3 doing that with letters XD)"

"Vivi what's going on?" Garnet said a slight tone of fear in her voice. The mage just kept his mouth

covered and shook his head.

"Vivi, tell me NOW." Garnet said as tears started running down her cheeks.

"But, Zidane, he made me promise."

"Please, Vivi, you know how much Zidane means to me!"

"Ok, well, you see Zidane told every one Kuja was dead to protect him from people who might try to

harm him. You see, just a few weeks ago Blank showed up here and shortly after a person in a cloak

showed up and told Blank he was needed elsewhere. Ok, so Blank left and then about a week after

Zidane came. I told Zidane all about it and then asked him about Kuja."

"But how did you know about Kuja in the first place?" Amarant asked

"I had my suspicions. So now Zidanes on his way to take on Kuja if he's behind this!"

"NO!! No, no, no, he knows he's not strong enough to take on Kuja by himself. He'll be killed" Garnet

screamed her face now shining with tears.

Amarant came over and placed his arms around her shoulders trying to comfort her. "It's alright, don't

worry he'll be okay alright?"

"But Amarant," Garnet said as she looked up into his eyes (A.N. this is not an amarant/garnet fic as it is

turning out to look like), "What if he's not."

"He will be ok he'll keep his promise."

"How did you know about the promise he made to me."

 "To tell you the truth before he left we talked a little bit. He told me how much he was gonna miss you

and about how he regretted he made you that promise he didn't know if he could keep. But I assured him

he would keep his promise!''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KUJA…………"

"Why Zidane what a pleasant surprise!" Kuja gave his younger sibling a noggie and gave him a hug.

Zidane noticed Kuja's new clothing a bit more manly yet simple his hair was in a low pony tail and he

had on a silverfish shirt and regular jeans. 

"WHERE S BLANK?"

"Lower your voice…"

"I know you have him!"

"Have who?"

"BLANK!!"

"You mean your friend dressed in brown?"

"DUH!"

"Oh dear!"

"What?"

"Zidane have a seat and let me explain….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

muahahahahahahahaha cliff hanger HAHAHAHAHA ***-smiles menacingly-***

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Deception, Love, and Change

Ok, the first part of this chapter is just gonna be Kuja telling Zidane a story so NO FLAMERS I Promise thenext cha[ter will be better (*.*) ***-sigh-*** the last chapter didn't come out how I wanted it to either 0.o ahem well here I go….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You see Zidane Garland still lives (A.N. hahaha notice how I brought back every one that died in the game 0.o) he wants to destroy your life for destroying his

about a month and a half ago

"Ahhh, Zidane you look so happy now but soon I'll steal everything from you like you did to me" Garland snapped his fingers "But you failed to steal 2 of my faithful Gnomes."  Just then 2 gnomes walked in all looking the exact same, All looking like Zidane. "You all remember where you are going?"

"Yes" the 2 said.

"Good put your cloaks on and GO!" The Gnomes put on their cloaks and put up their hoods they then made their way to their next destination, One to the Black Mage Village and the other to patrol around The Iifa tree. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"So you mean the cloaked man that Vivi told me about was actually….."

"Yes a minion of Garland…"

"Come with me to defeat Garland!"

"No I'm sorry I can't as you are strong and can resist Garlands attempts to turn you against Gaia I can not and he surely will try to turn me back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"GARNET…"

"Z-Zidane? Oh my god ZIDANE…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Come with me I'm going to the Iifa tree."

"But Kuja…"

"Is not behind this."

"Who is?"

"You'll find out when we get there." The four walked to the Iifa tree together. Garnet noticed that Zidane seemed different, like he was hiding something, but what? As they reached the Iifa tree they heard a faint laughing Amarant, Vivi, and Dagger looked around to find what the sound was coming from but Zidane kept walking as if he knew.

_How odd,_Garnet thought _he act like he knows where the sound is coming from he didn't try and kiss me as he usually does when we're reunited and he called me Garnet. He never calls me Garnet; the last time he called me that was when I got my nick name, Dagger._ Just then a man popped out up of no where he was the one laughing. Garnet quickly realized him as Garland. She jumped behind Zidane only for him to start laughing and then walk next to Garland.

"Zidane…"

"You Traitor," Amarant said "Everything that happened was just a scam?"

"Of course not," Garland said with a menacing smile "Zidanes to dumb to turn against Gaia."

"Garland leave them alone." Said a familiar voice calmly. Amarant held back Garnet so she wouldn't rush to him until they were sure it was really him.

"How do we know it's really you Zidane?" Amarant said

"Am…. I got no time for this! Garland… your mine!" Zidane rushed at Garland. Without any effort Garland hit Zidane and Zidane flew backwards.

"Am let go of me it is him this time I can tell only the real Zidane would rather take on some one who is endangering our lives than convince it was him!"

" She is right Am" Vivi said in a partly scared timid voice.

Just then every one noticed that Zidane was on the ground pushing him self up and he was glowing in a reddish color.

**" Dagger** **run get out of here."**

"No… CURA!" Zidane got up easier now and could have embrace Garnet in a long kiss he would do that later instead he turned his attention to Garland.

"Thanks Dag!" After Zidane thought about what to do he attacked with the attack Grand Lethal. Amarant was trying to knock out the Gnome and not kill him so he could give him a chance to live not under the control of another. 

"Zidane…" Garland then did his physical attack and lowered Vivi, Amarant, and Zidane's HP to the point where they could barely stand. Then Zidane slowly lost his trance. "You can't win." Just then he ordered the gnome to grab Garnet. The gnome obeyed and they Brought her inside. Just then a small girl waddled in.

"Am, Vives, Zi, what happened uummm… FULL CURE ALL."

"Dagger…" 

"Zidane what happened?" The young, now 10-year-old child asked.

"Garland has Dagger!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gnome threw Dagger to the ground and Garland went over to a cell where a man was sitting.

"I brought you a ." He said to the man.

"huh" was the only sound the man made.

"Blank is that you?" Dagger said softly " It's me Blank Dagger."

"Dagger…." The gnome opened the cell and shoved Garnet in. Garnet walked over and put her arm around Blank.

"Don't worry Blank everything is going to be fine, Zidane is going to get us out of here!"

"Dagger…. I-I I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It's my fault your in here."

"No it's not It's alright we'll be fine." Dagger said with a smile "I hope" she said under her breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zidane It's not so hard we just go in and get her. It's as easy as 1-2-3."

"No Eiko it's not that easy." Zidane said "We have to get by Garland first."

"No prob, Am and Vivi should be back from my place soon I sent them to get some potions and phoenix downs and that sorta thing!"

"Thanks Eiko."

"No prob." Once Amarant and Vivi got back they started making there way into the Iifa tree.

"Ok we've searched everywhere and there is no way anyone is in here!" Eiko said officially.

"No remember me and you watched and there is no way anyone got out of here unnoticed!" Zidane said starting to get very ticked off.

"Yea but then where can they be?" asked Vivi. Vivi starting to get very tired went over and sat near a wall he rested his head against a mural just then Vivi disappeared through the wall.

"VIVI!" Eiko screamed!

"I think we've just found Garlands little secret." Amarant said with a smile.

"Lets go." Zidane said happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It looks as if our intruders found our secret." Garland said, "That makes Zidanes murder come quicker than I planned!"

"M-Murder? You're going to kill him?"

"Why not dear princess he tried to kill me and is planning on my death right now."

"No please." Garnet begged with tears in his eyes.

"I was gonna wait till I had all of the eidolons extracted from you but…"

"My eidolons, but…."

"Second in a life time I know I know and how hard it must be for you. It will be easier this time but don't worry it wont happen now. Your boy friend will be here right about…. Now." Just as Garland said that Zidane and company rushed in. "Ah, Zidane just on time."

"Let them go Garland or we will kill you."

"Don't you remember what happened last time Zidane?" Zidane lunged at Garland and garland caught him by the throat. He grabbed Zidanes dagger and was trying to shove it through his throat. Eiko was busy getting the key from the gnome and unlocking the prisoners.

"Garland, you mad e each of us powerful. Zidane to be the most powerful me to be second. Zidane hasn't reached his full power yet. I have now let him be or will kill you." Every one turned around and there was Kuja standing in the doorway.

"Kuja…. You've forgotten I can take control of your body haven't you?"

"No you won't let go of him? Ok then Kuja attacked with a power so strong he killed Garland with one blow.

"Kuja…." Dagger cried she ran over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you so much! Will Zidane be okay?"

"I think so." Dagger was only partly listening to what Kuja said she was already holding Zidane in her arms at that point. "Zidane be ok I love you, I love you so much."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well I'm gonna keep going till what happens after this so don't lose interest just yet. I'll try and post a new chapter about every 2 days I love writing J J XD 


	4. Love for One and Love for Another

Sorry that it took me so long to update (my dad is evil XD)

Ok well here I go!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next days to come were for the most part restless nights for Dagger. She would stay by Zidanes bed and refuse to be moved all day. Every day she would get out of bed, get changed, eat, and go straight to Zidanes bed.  Everyone knew to not go in and disturb her, they did this not because she had told them too but out of respect for her. Dagger knew that no one would come in and she got a little lonely after a while.  The only person to ever come in was a servant to try and feed Zidane. It was an ordinary day so far and she was sitting in her usual spot next to Zidane. She looked down and noticed how peaceful he looked. Then she heard someone opening the door. She turned around to see Kuja in the doorway. She rushed off the bed and jumped in to his arms.

"Kuja he's never gonna wake up is he? He's going  to forever tease me by staying alive but never waking up isn't he?" She said sobbing into his chest. He lifted her head and looked her in the eyes.

"If know Zidane and I do, he would never keep a lady in waiting for him. Don't worry Zidane is strong. He would never do that to anyone not even me, not even you. But I do know this Zidane wouldn't be to happy to find out that you have been waiting for him and forgetting your friends. Eiko thinks you don't like her anymore and is almost in tears everyday."

"Your right thank you Kuja." Dagger said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. And with that for the first time in weeks the Queen of Alexandria came out of the room she had spent most of the time during each day in to go and see her friends.

"DAGGER!!" Eiko yelped running towards the Queen. She jumped up into her arms and cried. "I though you were never gonna come out!!"

"I'm sorry Eiko, I'm so sorry." She gently put Eiko down and playfully messed up her hair. She turned around to see Amarant She gave him a big bear hug. All he did was smile. After she had said Hello to each of her friends turned back to Eiko. "Hey Eiko, how about you take me back to Lindbulm and give me a tour of it. I haven't seen it completely built yet and I need to chat wither your mother and father."

"Ok sure!" Eiko said excitedly. 

While at Lindbulm Dagger had so much fun she almost forgot her sorrow for Zidane. But they key word is almost, in the back of her mind the whole time was Zidane. She saw some familiar sights that reminded her of Zidane, like the telescope, which had suffered little damage from the attacks from her mother. She remembered how Zidane confidently jumped onto the ledge and asked her on a date if he won the festival and how he had to struggle to keep himself from falling off. When she remembered this she smiled. Many places in Lindbulm  were new to her since they were changed.  One place she didn't remember at all was the Industrial District it was completely changed in every way Including in the people who lived there.  All the children they went past knew Eiko as a friend not as the new princess. Occasionally Eiko would stop and skip rope with kids or talk to them. 

"Well Eiko your city is very beautiful! I think I should go talk to your parents now you can stay in town and play with your friends."

"Nah, I think its time for dinner and I'm kinda tired."

"Do your parents know that I'm here?"

"Oooppps!" Eiko said as she threw her hands to her mouth. "I um forgot to tell them that you were coming!"

"Well then I hope its ok with them that I'm here."

"Hey your family to us!"

"Right." Dagger said as she smiled"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Garnet dear." Hilda said with a smile "How have you been." Right after she said that Eiko gave her a disapproving look and then she wished she hadn't said it at all.  

"It could be better."

"Of course"

"PPSSSTTT… mommy, mommy ask her!!" Said Eiko whispering to her mother as she tugged on her dress.

"Oh right, Garnet there is a ball being held soon ,in about a month, right here in Lindbulm to celebrate the completion  of  the reconstruction of Lindbulm and it would mean a lot to us if you would come."

"Of course but right now I think I have to go back to Alexandria."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome back to Alexandria Garnet." Steiner said as she stepped of the ship.

"Well hello do you have any news for me?"

"Noo…. Not really" Beatrix elbowed him in the stomach disgustedly. "Well yes we have to send Zidane to a doctor in Black Mage Village to get him better…. Tonight." 

"Can I see him before he leaves?" 

"Of course you can!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Zidane, please get better, I know you can't hear me but I love you so much! I'm sending you away only so you can get better! But I can't come. I love you and the doctor will take care of you. I just wish I could hear you one more time." She kissed him on the forehead and she swore that she saw him smile.

Ok well this is my last chapter for a while I'm gonna start a new story (although I have no clue what it s going to be lol)

I'm thinking of startin a Final Fantasy 7 or 8 story. 


End file.
